Butch
Butch Kincaid is an NPC and an arms dealer on Eden-6. He mainly sells explosive themed uniques and limes. Butch is a merchant character and has a rather easy going approach to life, but still doesn't enjoy being pestered by customers and would just rather be left alone. Backround He along with his brother Marcus were born on Promethea and later left their home planet to seek fortune somewhere else in the galaxy. Marcus quickly realized that his brother would become a competitor, so he hired an assassin to kill him. Luckily the assassination attempt failed and Butch moved to Eden-6 to avoid further attacks from his brother. Now Butch spends his days selling high tier explosive weapons to anyone willing to pay enough money. Involvement During the mission Knock Knock ''Butch is contacted by the Vault hunter about purchasing Nukem blast charges to blast open the gate to the Forge. Butch is willing to give away the charges for free, but only when the Vault hunter proves that they can handle explosives properly thus starting the mission ''Master Blaster. After the mission is completed Butch will act much nicer to the player and may even gift them green or blue rarity grenade mods. Items Sold: Limes: * Big Boy * Rockstar Legendaries: * Tankbuster * Jolter * Flak Cannon Uniques: * The Megaton Normal: * Any Torgue weapons * Grenade Mods Quotes Before the mission ''Master Blaster'' When talked to: * Buy something or leave. * I don't have time for chit chats. * Don't waste my time. * Got nothing for ya. * Leave me alone, eh. Upon browsing his products * Buy something, i guess. * Interested? * You know how to handle these, right? Upon Buying * Solid. * Thank, i guess. * Don't blow yourself up. Upon leaving * Bye. * See you soon. * Go pester someone else. * Scram. After completing the mission ''Master Blaster'' When talked to: * Ever met my brother Marcus? He's a gun dealer too. Hired an assassin on my ass a few years back, i had to move here. Haven't talked to him since. * Wonder how Marcus is doing, Hopefully hes rotting six feet under by now. * Got nothing. * You did some nice blowing up back then, i'm proud of ya. Upon browsing his products * Got something you may like. * I got just the thing for you. * You're gonna love this. * Top tier explosives right here. * So what are you blowing up this time? Upon Buying * Solid. * Have fun. * I trust you'll use it properly. * Thanks dude. Upon leaving * Goodbye. * See you soon. * Bye. Gifting the player a grenade mod * You may be annoying as hell, but you're my best customer. * You deserve this. * Here have this. Trivia * People on Eden-6 say that after the assassination attempt Butch sabotaged many of Marcus'es Vending machines on Pandora, before coming to Eden-6. *